1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for showering domesticated birds with fresh water, more specifically, to a shower which requires a bird to activate the showering mechanism by use of its talons.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is prior-art practice, for example, in the case of domesticated birds, which are kept as household pets, to use a bath for allowing the bird to cleanse itself in a pool of water. This practice has the disadvantage that the bird bathes itself in water that it has already soiled. It is also prior art practice to use a combination bird shower/bath. This practice has the disadvantage that an operator must manually pump the shower and the bird bathes and showers itself in water that it has already soiled.
In order to deal with this problem a solution has been proposed in the prior art. The solution is a bird shower that requires pumps and motion sensors for activation of the shower. This practice has the disadvantage of being relatively expensive, complex, and requires some form of external energy to function.
Accordingly, prior art ejector systems have the disadvantages that they do not provide a satisfactory solution for showering a bird in clean water without a complex construction and the need for external energy sources.